A fitting frame formed of solid elastically deformable material and serving not only as a frame for adapting the movement to the case, but further for sealing said case, has been proposed for instance in patent CH-A-319 293 and in the utility model application JP-U-22693/76.
These documents however provide only a very partial solution to the problem which the present invention proposes to solve. In particular, the fitting frame shown in these documents is used only to assure sealing of the back cover or of the crystal, but not both simultaneously. Likewise, the fitting frame described in these same documents does not have as purpose, as is the case in this invention, to assure at one and the same time all the encasing functions, namely the sealed securing of a bezel and a back cover at the same time as the securing and positioning of the movement and the dial in the interior of the case, this construction enabling furthermore an automated assembly of the entire watch.